Cinq sensations
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Dean/Seamus - La première fois que Seamus et Dean s'embrassèrent, ce fût un peu douleureux.


Titre : Feel and Kiss

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Dean/Seamus

Rating : K+ pour, euh, une main qui se ballade.

Warning : Un tout petit poil de violence, rien de bien méchant. Je crois xD.

Disclamers : Si les persos de JKR étaient à moi, ils seraient presque tous gays.

J'ai trouvé ce OS dans mon tas de fics xD Je savais pas si je devais le poster ou non, mais finalement, j'me suis dit, allez, ça te coûte de rien et ce serait dommage de pas remplir la section Dean/Seamus ! Y a déja tellement peu de fics sur eux, snif ! (Et là, tiz n'essaie PAS DU TOUT d'inciter des auteurs à écrire sur ce petit paring). Pour une fois, j'ai pas trop de choses à dire, tiens :D.

So, let's go to the fic !

X

La première fois que Seamus et Dean s'embrassèrent, ce fût un peu douloureux.

-Franchement, Dean. Le foot, comparé au Quidditch… c'est nul ! », fit brusquement Seamus.

Un silence tomba dans la petite pièce, et Seamus observa son meilleur ami à la dérobé. Il testait rarement les réactions de Dean, mais cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient assis là et il commençait franchement à s'ennuyer.

Finalement, le jeune noir attrapa lentement la télécommande et mit la vidéo sur pause avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Seam'. C'est toi qui m'a suivit jusqu'ici, tu sais. Si tu t'ennuis, tu peux toujours commencer le devoir de potion qui est à rendre pour lundi. »

Seamus fit la moue, boudeur. Pourquoi, ah, pourquoi est-ce Dean arrivait toujours à trouver ce genre de… ce genre de phrase qui retournaient toute la situation ! Comment pouvais-t-il l'embêter si Dean parvenait toujours à trouver une parade, hein ? C'était vraiment trop injuste.

-Mais le foot est vraiment nul. C'est vrai quoi, ils ne font que courir après une balle ! Et puis, ils sont trop ! Et, et y a pas d'action !! Et les supporters se tapent toujours dessus ! »

Dean haussa ses sourcils et le dévisagea, et Seamus lutta pour garder son expression boudeuse. Il avait toujours envie de rire lorsque Dean prenait cette tête étonnée, ou alors de lui faire quelque chose qui le surprendrait encore plus pour le faire réagir, comme… comme par exemple…_hum_.

-Et puis, les vidéos moldus sont mal faites, on voit même pas les joueurs, ils sont tout rikikis ! En gros, c'est nul, pourris, caca ! »

-Seam' !! »

Seamus croisa ses bras et gonfla ses joues en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait avoir l'air comique, parce que Dean se mit à sourire tout d'un coup, et l'irlandais sentit son cœur devenir tout bizarre dans sa poitrine. Ca lui faisait toujours ça lorsque Dean souriait de cette façon.

Et brusquement, le grand brun le poussa en arrière, et Seamus lâcha une exclamation étranglée lorsqu'il atterrit sur la moquette de la chambre.

-Tu t'ennuis autant, hein ? Tu vas souffrir alors, meurt, Finnigan !! A bas l'Irlande et ses Farfadets !! »

Et des doigts s'agitèrent vicieusement contre ses côtes et sur son estomac, et Seamus hurla de rire en se tordant dans tous les sens. Il essaya de le repousser en se roulant par terre et entre deux crises de fou rire, mais Dean le tenait coincé entre ses jambes et ne semblait pas près à le laisser partir de si tôt.

-Deaaan !! Deaaan, aah, arrête !! »

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il frappait le sol avec ses jambes. Enfin_, _Dean lui laissa un moment de répit et il se redressa aussitôt, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Son front percuta celui de Dean et quelque chose de doux et de léger caressa ses lèvres.

Seamus rouvrit ses yeux, et recula, tout à coup silencieux. Dean avait reculé lui aussi et le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il restèrent ainsi figé pendant quelques secondes, le front encore douloureux, puis Seamus se mit à rire, et Dean le suivit.

Leurs baisé fût oublié, mais ce n'était qu'un accident, après tout.

X

La seconde fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, leurs baisé avait une odeur d'été.

Seamus invita Dean à passer le mois de Juillet chez lui, dans la grande demeure de l'immense famille Finnigan. Le Manoir qu'occupaient les parents de Seamus se dressait sur une colline qui surplombait une plaine immense. Le jeune Irlandais l'avait décrite tant de fois que, lorsqu'il avait posé un pied derrière la grille en forme de trèfle, Dean s'était immédiatement sentit dans un endroit familier.

-Dean !! Viens voir !! »

Seamus lui fit un grand signe de la main, debout sur la terrasse. Dean remercia Mrs. Finnigan pour la carafe de limonade fraîche, et posa le verre sur la table avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Sous la colline s'étendait une mer de tournesols, encadrée par le bois enchanté qui délimitait la propriété Finnigan.

-J'adore ! Mom a changé le jardin pendant les cours ! », fit Seamus, surexcité.

Il dévala la pente en courant et lui fit de grand signes par dessus son épaule, et Dean se mit à rire avant de le suivre.

Le champ sentait la terre et le soleil, et les fleurs se dressaient haut vers le ciel, encore plus haute que lui. Elles devaient être enchantée, pensa Dean, pour pouvoir mesurer plus d'1 m 80. Quelques pas devant lui, Seamus sautait dans tous les sens en faisant des tourbillons, et il eut l'impression que l'Irlandais semblait encore plus énergique que d'habitude dans son tee-shirt vert acide qui lui faisait presque mal aux yeux.

Le silence retomba brusquement dans le champs, et Dean retrouva le petit blond accroupit par terre, au pied d'une des tiges vertes. Avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, Seamus se redressa et fit volte-face, un grand sourire sur le visage et un petit tournesol au dessus de l'oreille.

-Tu me trouves comment ? »

Dean ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, pris de court. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami, parce que Seamus semblait… _différent_, à cette instant. Et pourtant, c'étaient les mêmes cheveux blonds-roux en bataille, les même yeux bleus pétillants de malice et les mêmes tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Même le 'Kiss me, I'm Irish' cousu sur son tee-shirt lui était familier.

Mais Seamus avait ce stupide tournesol sur l'oreille, et sentait comme le champ ; la terre et le soleil. Et Dean se rendit compte qu'il le savait parce que son visage s'était définitivement rapproché de celui de son meilleur ami. Alors, il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Seamus, ferma ses paupières et l'embrassa.

Une impulsion irraisonnée, incongrue, à laquelle Dean n'aurait jamais dût se laisser aller.

Il recula, et s'éloigna d'un pas. Seamus le regarda dans les yeux, silencieux comme quelques mois plus tôt, dans la Salle sur Demande. Le slogan de son tee-shirt semblait ressortir furieusement, maintenant. Puis l'Irlandais sourit et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

-_Kissable_, alors. »

Et Dean ne pût qu'acquiescer et répondre un « Je suppose… » presque inaudible. La voix de Mrs. Finnigan perça alors à travers les tournesols, amplifiée par un sortilège, et leurs cria qu'il était temps de manger.

-Le premier qui arrive là-haut a droit à la dernière part de gâteau ! », cria Seamus.

Il bondit entre les tiges et se mit à courir. Dean mit bien trois secondes avant de le suivre en lui hurlant que c'était de la triche, même si tout deux savaient très bien qu'au final, le dernier carré de brownie allait être coupé en deux et partagé.

Dean rangea leurs baisé bien au fond de sa mémoire, mais ne pût s'empêcher de penser, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait été trop bref et qu'il aurait voulu plus.

X

La troisième fois que Seamus et Dean s'embrassèrent, leurs baisé avait un goût chocolaté.

Dean se rendait chez Seamus tous les mois d'Août depuis leurs deuxième année, mais Seamus n'était jamais venu chez Dean. La famille Thomas habitait un petit appartement au cœur de Londres avec leurs huit enfants, et Dean devait partager sa chambre avec Lawrence et Jay, ses deux frères cadets. Impossible, donc, de faire rentrer une autre personne dans la petite pièce.

Et pourtant, l'occasion se présenta durant leurs cinquième année. Jamie, la petite dernière, était tombée malade et leurs visite chez Granny avait été prévue depuis des mois. En temps qu'aîné de la famille, Dean avait donc été chargé de surveiller la petite.

-Tu peux inviter ton ami, comme ça. », avait dit sa mère.

Et voilà comment, le lendemain, Seamus se retrouvait dans son salon, les mains dans les poches et son sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un peu petit, mais cool ! », dit-il en détaillant l'appart.

Il se précipita aussitôt dans la chambre de Dean, et l'adolescent le regarda faire, stupéfait.

-Comment est-ce que tu… ? »

Seamus s'arrêta de fouiller dans son armoire et lui adressa un sourire, les yeux brillants.

-Vers la fin de notre première année. Tu m'as décrit ton appart. »

Dean ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Comment l'Irlandais parvenait à se souvenir de tels détails, c'était un mystère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agissait des autres, Seamus était plutôt tête en l'air ou je-m'en-foutiste. C'était comme si… Seamus ne faisait attention qu'à lui. Et Dean sentit quelque chose le chatouiller à l'intérieur, face à cette réalisation.

-Mais où est-ce que tu caches tout tes trucs ?! », s'exclama brusquement Seamus, ennuyé.

-Quels trucs ? »

-Enfin, Dean ! Le porno, les lettres d'admiratrices cachées, tout ça quoi ! »

L'adolescent resta bouche bée l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Le blond fit la moue, vexé, et il se reprit.

-Seam', le seul truc porno que tu peux trouver chez moi, c'est la page sur les vibromasseurs dans le catalogue de la Redoute. »

Seamus haussa un sourcils et inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, sa moue à lui qui signifiait _Je-ne-sais-pas-c'est-quoi-mais-je-suis-interessé_. Et Dean ne pût s'empêcher de rire à nouveau, doucement.

-Il est dans le salon. J'ai promit à Jamie de lui faire un gâteau, tu peux regarder en attendant. »

-Quoi ? Mais je veux t'aider moi !! », s'écria Seamus en sautillant derrière lui.

-Pas question. La dernière fois que tu as touché à un four, tu as mis le feu à ta cuisine. »

Dean sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, ignorant les plaintes et les '_Deaaan _!' de l'Irlandais qui avait prit sa moue boudeuse. De toute façon, il savait qu'il allait céder et laisser le blond cuisiner avec lui, c'était impossible de lui résister. Seamus devait le savoir lui aussi, puisqu'il abandonna rapidement et se précipita vers le pavé que Dean pointa du doigt avant de le feuilleter.

-C'est tout ?! », fit-il, scandalisé, en posant le catalogue sur la table en plastique de la cuisine.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule alors qu'il attrapait un paquet de farine, et gloussa en voyant Seamus, le nez collé à page pour mieux regarder.

-Elles ne sont même pas toute nues ! Et puis il y a qu'un model ? »

-C'est pas censé être un magasine porno, Seam'. »

Il y eut un petit silence alors que Dean faisait fondre des carrés de chocolat, puis il entendit un vague :

-Je me demande ce que ça ferais… »

Dean se figea. Un simple murmure. Il voulut se retourner pour voir si Seamus avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu, mais avait la sensation désagréable que l'Irlandais le fixait déjà. Troublé, il continua obstinément de remuer le chocolat dans la casserole et prétendit ne rien avoir entendu. Il se revît dans la Salle de Demande, puis dans le champs de tournesols ; il sentit à nouveau cette sensation bizarrement plaisante de ces lèvres sur les siennes, mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues et flous, comme dans un rêve.

-Dean, Deaan ! Je peux t'aider ?! »

La voix de Seamus le fit sursauter. L'Irlandais se tenait près de lui, maintenant, et le regarda avec son grand sourire pétillant avant de casser deux carrés de chocolats. Il en jeta un dans sa bouche et tendit l'autre vers Dean, juste devant ses lèvres.

Le brun le dévisagea pendant une seconde, incertain, avant d'attraper le carré entre ses dents, et Seamus lui tira une langue tâchée de marron qui le fit grimacer.

-Ma mère m'a jamais fait de gâteau au chocolat, tu sais ? C'est toujours des tartes ! », fit t-il en regardant la casserole avec curiosité « Et puis elle cuisine toujours avec la magie, c'est différent. »

-C'est pour ça que tu ne sais rien faire de tes dix doigts, alors ! »

Seamus poussa une exclamation outrée et lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, lui arrachant un rire. Dean voulut riposter d'une pichenette sur le nez, mais il savait d'avance que Seamus allait de nouveau répliquer et que tout allait finir en mini bagarre, et ce n'était peut-être pas une chose à faire avec une casserole brûlante sur le feu.

-Dean ! C'est ta maman ? »

Seamus pointait une photo du doigt, un portrait de sa mère accroché sur le mur parmi les autre. Elle était enceinte de Jamie, à ce moment là, et son sourire était radieux.

-Elle est méga jeune ! Et tu as sept frère et sœur ?! », s'exclama le blond, choqué.

-Ma mère dit qu'elle ne se sent épanouie que lorsqu'elle est enceinte. », répondit Dean, amusé.

Seamus contempla à nouveau la photo avec de grands yeux, puis son expression s'adoucit, et Dean ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet air là sur le visage de Seamus ; un air paisible et rêveur. Calme. Quelque chose le chatouilla à nouveau dans son estomac quand il vit un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de l'adolescent.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. », murmura t-il dans un souffle « _Comme toi_. »

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent, et sa respiration se coupa. Seamus se tourna vers lui, et Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Des feux d'artifices éclataient dans son ventre, et quelque chose d'humide chatouilla ses lèvres, et, oh, Seamus avait un goût de chocolat, riche et sucré.

-Dean, grand frère… »

Jamie se tenait dans la cuisine, les yeux encore lourds de sommeils et son pyjama tout froissé.

-J'ai faim ! »

Dean lécha distraitement sa lèvres inférieure, troublé, et ne sût pas quoi lui répondre. Il allait bégayer quand Seamus se jeta sur la fillette pour la soulever dans ses bras en hurlant son nom.

-Euh, Jam… je te présente Seamus. », fit enfin Dean, en voyant les grands yeux de sa sœur.

Et Jamie adressa un timide sourire au blond qui essaya de lui soutirer des informations sur les bêtises que Dean avait bien pût faire lorsqu'il était plus jeune, même si elle n'avait qu'à peine six ans et qu'avec l'accent de l'Irlandais, c'était difficile de le comprendre.

Dean retourna à sa casserole en secouant sa tête, amusé, puis toucha ses lèvres avec ses doigts.

X

La quatrième fois que Seamus et Dean s'embrassèrent, la vision de Seamus était floue.

-Je sors avec Ginny. »

Lorsque Dean avait lâché cette phrase, de but en blanc, Seamus s'était arrêté tout net de parler. Il n'avait pas répondu non plus, les pupilles écarquillées, l'expression choquée. Mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et Dean ne l'avait pas regardé, trop occupé à fixer Ginny assise plus loin.

Il l'avait rejointe puis embrassée, et lorsqu'il était revenu vers Seamus, l'Irlandais avait réussit à lui adresser un sourire et un '_Cool !_' à peine étranglé alors qu'à l'intérieur, quelque chose s'était brisé.

Il avait prétexté devoir emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, ensuite, mais avait foncé hors du château, loin dehors, le long du lac et près de la forêt interdite.

Dean et Ginny. Dean et Ginny. _Dean et Ginny_ !

Seamus n'avait sût quoi penser, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête même si trois souvenirs bien précis restaient bien clairs, eux, et repassaient en boucle et en boucle dans sa mémoire.

Il avait finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes en se disant que, _bordel_, Dean était son meilleur ami, et que s'il sortait avec Ginny Weasley et bien, il fallait être content pour lui.

Et il était remonté dans la salle commune, avait lâché une blague sur Mme Pince et Rusard, et tout le monde avait rit sans se rendre compte que son regard était resté fixé sur le couple qui s'embrassait dans un coin de la pièce.

Dean et Ginny.

Les choses avaient changées, ensuite. Seamus s'était retrouvé seul, parfois, puis de plus en plus souvent. Il n'y avait plus de Seamus et Dean, maintenant. C'était plus Ginny et Dean. Et lorsque Seamus arrivait à voir son meilleur ami, la rousse était toujours là. Son sourire disparaissait petit à petit, à chaque fois qu'il les voyait s'embrasser, se tenir la main, dans les bras, puis finit par s'effacer complètement.

Les rares fois qu'il était avec Dean n'étaient que disputes, ensuite. Et Seamus noyait sa colère en dévorant des tablettes et des tablettes de chocolat, qui, bizarrement, avaient un arrière goût de souvenir amer.

-Je ne te comprend plus, Seamus ! »

Ce n'était plus Seam', maintenant, et son cœur se serra.

-Peut-être que si tu passais plus de temps avec moi, tu me comprendrais encore ! »

Et les exclamations devenaient des cris, et son amertume grandissait au fil de ses disputes.

-Mais tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsque je suis avec toi ! »

-Ce serait différent si tu lâchais ta rouquine de temps en temps ! »

Et Dean le regarda avec de grands yeux blessés, et Seamus baissa son regard vers le sol parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. La colère était toujours là, mêlée à trop de sentiments que Seamus n'aimait pas. Frustration, tristesse, jalousie, amertume…

-Tu ne l'aime pas… »

Une constatation, entre désespoir et fatalisme.

-Je la déteste. », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Pourquoi est-ce que Dean sortait avec elle, à la fin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, tout d'un coup ? Ce qu'ils avaient échangés signifiaient quoi, pour lui ? C'était Dean qui l'avait embrassé, les deux premières fois ! Et Seamus ne comprenait pas, et son cœur lui faisait mal parce qu'il crevait de jalousie.

-Pourquoi ? »

Dean avait l'air perdu, blessé, encore.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre, lui qui avait terminait pratiquement ses phrases, lui qui avait grandit à ses côtés, lui qui se disait son meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle, aussi bête ?! Est-ce qu'il avait oublié ces trois baisers ? Peut-être qu'ils ne signifiaient rien, pour Dean. Peut-être que Seamus était le plus stupide des deux, pour avoir cru à quelque chose, pour avoir _espéré_.

Alors, les mains tremblantes de colère, il attrapa le visage de Dean entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il ne s'arrêta pas lorsque Dean heurta le mur de la chambre en poussant une exclamation douloureuse, et sa langue s'insinua furieusement dans sa bouche dans un baiser presque violent.

Ca n'avait plus rien d'innocent, maintenant. Plus de confusion ; ils ne pouvaient plus rien prétendre à présent. Parce que ce baiser était comme un aveu, une confession, que Seamus détestait Ginny parce qu'il aimait Dean.

Il mordit sa lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang, et Dean gémit contre lui.

-Arrêtes… Arrêtes, Seam'… »

Et Seamus l'embrassa de plus belle, parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Tout mais pas ça.

-Seam'… s'il te plait… »

Seamus recula, et sa vision était floue alors qu'il posait sa main entre les jambes de Dean.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Dean attrapa sa main avec la sienne, puis posa son front sur sa tempe et son nez sur sa joue. Il respira profondément, puis plus rien.

Seamus entendit la porte claquer, et se jeta sur son lit, les paupières fermées et ses doigts serrés contre son cœur.

X

Quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Seamus et Dean s'embrassèrent à nouveau, des feus d'artifices crépitaient à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Trop de choses s'étaient passées, en trop peu de temps. Et maintenant, Dumbledore était mort, et Voldemort de retour.

-Bordel. », dit doucement Seamus.

Il était accroupit près de la fenêtre ouverte, dans le dortoir sombre et silencieux simplement éclairé par la lune. Dean s'assit près de lui, et tous les deux regardèrent le lac noir et la forêt interdite qui s'étalait au loin.

-Les choses vont changer, pas vrai ? », murmura Dean.

Il ne savait pas _vraiment_ de quoi Voldemort était capable. Il avait grandit dans une famille moldue, après tout. Alors il n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'_Avant_, de l'époque où le mage noire terrifiait le monde des sorciers. Seamus tourna son visage vers lui, ses yeux bleus sombres dans la nuit et le regard presque implorant.

-Ca va être vraiment moche, Dean. Ce qui va arriver… aux gens comme toi. »

Les Sang-de-bourbe. C'était ça. Les poings de Seamus se serrèrent, son regard se troubla alors que ses yeux s'écrasaient au sol. Il devait penser à tout ce qu'il risquait, et Dean le dévisagea. Comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Une explosion le fit sursauter, et un panache de couleur éclaira le ciel. Suivit d'un autre. Un sifflement, un petit boum, et un palmier de doré.

Le cœur de Dean cogna rapidement contre son torse, et il regarda à nouveau Seamus. Son meilleur ami. Seamus leva ses yeux vers lui, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et Dean posa ses deux mains contre elles, se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt derrière sa nuque et Dean le prit par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Seamus tremblait, et Dean l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était salé, et humide, et les larmes qui glissaient contre ses lèvres le chatouillaient, mais la langue de Seamus caressait la sienne, alors tout allait bien. Il avait l'odeur de l'Irlandais dans le nez, et les couleurs du feu d'artifice clignotaient derrière ses paupières. Rouge. Vert. Jaune.

C'était peut-être leurs derniers baisé. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Mais les mains possessive de Dean étaient comme une Je t'aime, et les sanglots de Seamus un Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et dehors, dans la nuit, le bouquet final explosait dans un panache de couleurs vives.

**END**


End file.
